


Stray Wielder

by parchaaiyaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchaaiyaan/pseuds/parchaaiyaan
Summary: Fantasy AU, Haikyuu Secret Santa Gift for Starcaged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Wolf/Zero! I hope you like this, and it was great to talk to you during these twelve days. This was partly inspired by Noragami and our conversations, and I swear I was going to make this fluffy and happy but idk what happened??  
> Once again, have a great Christmas!

"Really?" Suga turned around to face the man who had just walked in, and who was staining his _very_ pristine white tiles with thick red splotches. "Again?" He asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I would try to make this better by saying that it's the last time-" The man started, running his fingers through his dark hair, before being cut off by Suga, who was now at his looking through his drawers, gathering various leaves and herbs.

"Don't even try, Oikawa Tooru." Suga said, narrowing his eyes. Even with the narrowed eyes and ash grey hair, he still didn’t manage to look intimidating. "Ah, Ushiwaka really needs to deliver that new batch of cacti. But for now, I've got everything to sort you out, freeloader." Suga said, finding the nearest empty cauldron and beginning to add the herbs and leaves in various quantities as if it was a routine. Muttering a few words, he snapped his fingers, creating golden sparks that flew into the potion that he was brewing. Within a few seconds, the cauldron was full of viscous green liquid. 

"That looks like vomit." Oikawa said, scrunching up his face in disgust as Suga filled up a small cup with the liquid. 

"Don't you dare complain. You're lucky that you're friends with the best potion-maker in this whole country." Suga reminded him as he offered him the cup, staring at him intently until Oikawa finally gave in and took a big gulp. With a small smile on his face, Suga went back to fill himself a cup with a potion from another cauldron, one that was visibly much more appealing, shimmering in different hues of pink.

He sat across from Oikawa, watching him drink more of the green potion.

"What's that?" Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow at Suga's potion. "Why couldn't I have that instead?" 

"It's a love potion." Suga said, staring into the Oikawa's eyes before bursting out in laughter. "It's a new thing that I'm working on for the Christmas range, sweet scented potions for festive spirit. I want it to be themed around love. It's kind of hard coming up with potions based around love when your own love life is down in the drain though." Suga said, chuckling before lowering his eyes and drinking more of his potion. "Magic really does respond to your feelings."

"Suga, he'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Oikawa said, his eyes softening with concern as he looked at the very strained smile on Suga's face. He didn't bother reminding Suga that it was already Christmas eve.

"So, what was it this time?" Suga asked, coming closer and inspecting the cuts and bruises that were slowly disappearing as the potion did its work. 

"The usual. Some punks causing trouble, had to go and sort them out." Oikawa said.

Suga narrowed his eyes for the second time within ten minutes. "That doesn't sound like something that would give you this many bruises and cuts. Unless you've really lost the touch."

"Your belief in my abilities is touching, Koushi, really. Thing was, they left out the fact that one of these punks was a shadow wielder. I had my doubts when I saw the aura he was giving off but I dismissed it because you never see them in groups. Hell, I was so wrong. This guy and this one other guy, complete opposites. Deadly together. It was as if the other guy was intensifying his power." Oikawa said, annoyance creeping into his voice. 

Suga was wide eyed as he listened to Oikawa. Sometimes, he wished he was still eighteen, travelling in their group of magicians. Getting up to no good, drinking in the freedom that their youth gave them. They hadn't been incredibly powerful or even fighting for a cause. They'd gotten engaged in pointless egoistical battles with other groups, all fresh eyed at the powers that they could wield. It had been a sort of coming of age. The six of them, their unbreakable bond and all the things in between. It was meant to last forever, had they all kept their promises. Alas, good things just weren't meant to last, at least not for Sugawara Koushi. And now here he was, a simple man, brewing potions in his cosy little shop and hoping to do some good for people. 

"Honestly, I don't think I could handle them if they become any stronger than they were now." 

Suga sensed annoyance and longing in Oikawa's words. Where Suga had lived his teenage years as a relatively unknown figure in the grand scheme of things, Oikawa's teenage years had been anything but that. He had been called the most powerful fire wielder in the whole land. Of course, mentioning Oikawa by himself wasn't enough; he was never complete without his partner. Just as this shadow wielder's power had been made stronger by his partner, Oikawa's power was made exponentially stronger by his best friend, Iwaizumi. 

"Oh yeah, didn't you want to show me something?" Oikawa asked nonchalantly, changing the subject before his unhealed scars were scratched again.

Suga nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small photograph. It was dirty and the edges were ripped but it was still clear who the people in the picture were. A young Oikawa, smirking at the camera, his eyes shining as he stood with his arm around a boy shorter than him. The boy had tanned skin and dark hair, and although he looked quite intimidating, his small smile was still visible.

Oikawa gently took the photograph from Suga's hand, his eyes wide as he looked at his old self, and Iwaizumi. The most important person in his life. The person because of whom he was still alive. 

"Where… How?" Oikawa asked, perplexed at how Suga, of all people, had found this photograph.

"A girl came the other day, looking around to see if I knew where the guy who was, and I quote, "hot" was. Naturally, I told her what happened to Iwaizumi but she actually meant you." Suga said, trying to lighten the situation. "She said she couldn't tell me what it was for, but she needed to see you. I don't know how she got her hands on this picture, but my only guess could be-" 

"It's them."

"As much as I want to say that's not what I thought of, I'm afraid I can't. So, they still haven't stopped looking for you after all these years?" Suga asked.

"I thought they'd done the worst that they could. Guess I was wrong." Oikawa said, looking at the photograph once again. "So, how can I find this girl?"

\--

"Honestly, whoever decided that this meeting was going to happen in a cemetery, on Christmas day, when it's below five degrees, needs to be killed and buried here as soon as possible." The blonde complained as her face flushed, sucking on a cherry flavoured lollipop.

"Saeko, I've heard you say the same thing all throughout this month. Honestly, I don't understand why you can't just get some decent winter clothes." The man with her said, sighing at who he was stuck with. He himself was warm, wearing a black beanie to cover his striking red hair and a long black parka.

"And look like you? Honestly Tendou, you look like a teenage boy going to school after his mother's helped to dress him up for the cold. We're meant to be the bad guys. We're meant to look cool." Saeko hissed, wishing that the fire wielder would hurry up. She could really do with a little bonfire. 

"Would you quit trying to sneak up on us and just come and talk to us?" Tendou suddenly exclaimed. Saeko raised her eyebrows at the man with her, realising just why bringing him along was a good idea. His sharp senses could really be useful at times.

They saw the man they were meant to be meeting walk up to them, looking a little more rugged than the old picture that their boss had given to them. As he walked, the snow near his feet began to melt and turn to water.

Oikawa stared at the boy and the girl, both unfamiliar faces. It seemed as if the organisation had expanded and added more people to their ranks. If they were conducting meetings, then they were probably the lower ranked members. Those highly ranked didn't do meetings. They organised other things, like murder and assassinations. He figured that he could probably take these two by himself. The girl didn't look too powerful and neither did the boy. 

"So, as I do not want to freeze to death, let's get right to it, shall we?" Saeko said, nodding at someone behind Oikawa. 

In a split second, before Oikawa could turn around to look at whoever was behind him, the three of them all snapped their fingers at once, three different coloured sparks hitting Oikawa at once. One to his back, two to his chest. The pain was almost unbearable as he began to collapse, his knees hitting the ground. 

And at that moment, Oikawa decided on two things : to never judge someone's abilities by how they looked (who knew the mushroom would be a shadow wielder?), and to never, ever, ever act like he was as powerful as he had been when he was eighteen.

\---

When he opened his eyes again, Oikawa was in an unfamiliar room. And he wasn't alone. Two people, the blonde woman he'd met before and a tall blond with glasses were dragging him along the floor, stopping five feet away from a desk. As Oikawa turned his head to look at his surroundings, he saw more members of the organisation hidden in the shadows of what looked like an abandoned warehouse. 

"Boss, he's awake. Shall I-" The blonde woman asked someone who Oikawa couldn't quite see.

"No. I need to talk to him before we do anything. Bring him to me." A female voice echoed around the warehouse, and every plan that Oikawa had begun to make in his mind was forgotten. He hadn't heard her voice for years; her and Iwaizumi had left him at the same time. 

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing until the woman that had spoken came out and took her seat behind the desk that had been put there in her honour. 

"It's been a long time, Oikawa. I see your new life hasn't been treating you too well." She said. The words coming out her mouth seemed foreign to Oikawa. She was not the woman that he'd known, he was sure of that.

"Kiyoko?"

\---

Five years ago

"Kiyoko, go!" Iwaizumi screamed as he engaged another wielder by knocking him off his feet with a powerful spell. All around them, bodies fell as wielders used their powers without control. He could feel Oikawa's rage felt through his veins, and even though he couldn't see him, he knew that the other was fighting using his all. There weren't many people left standing now, and hopefully, it would soon be over.

"Iwaizumi, I can fight, let me stay!" Kiyoko spoke, her determination evident in her voice. She was a gifted archer, and her arrows had done a lot of damage that evening. But without her bow and arrow, she had no advantage over everyone else. Especially not with the large gashes on her legs and arms.

"No. That's an order. Go." Iwaizumi said, his eyes stern. He hadn't wanted to use his official ranking as her senior to make her go, but if that's what it took, he would do it. She was one of his closest friends, besides Oikawa. "We're nearly done here anyway." He reassured her.

Kiyoko, furrowed her brows and started to move away, her shoulders dropping, her bow still in her hand. 

Iwaizumi watched her go.

He didn't know that that was the last time he'd see her. 

As he turned around, he saw the dagger flying towards Oikawa. His friend was fighting someone, his back turned. And without thinking twice, Iwaizumi ran, coming in the way of the dagger and it's target. He yelled in pain as the dagger, steaming and lined with poison pierced his arm. A small grunt was the only sound he made though, as the final blow was delivered. He'd moved Oikawa out of the way, unaware that the person that he'd been fighting against had also been aiming at Oikawa at the time. That dark spell had hit Iwaizumi too, his body shuddering as he absorbed the shock of the impact. It was quick. He didn't get the time to say goodbye to his best friend, or tell the girl he loved that he'd already bought a ring for her, that it was hidden in his wardrobe at home. It was painful but it was over before he could feel the pain more than once.

Oikawa, who realised what had happened a second too late, turned to hold his best friend, who now lay still on the ground. And he didn't realise when the tears started falling from his eyes, but he knew he couldn't stop them. His best friend was dead. It was all over. 

\---

Present

"Kiyoko?" Oikawa asked, his eyes widening in surprise. She had been his friend. She had been Iwaizumi's friend. So why was she leading the organisation that had led to his death? He could still feel the pain in his chest every time he tried to use his ability. Even after all this time, the fractured bond between him and Iwaizumi stopped him from using his power to its fullest potential, leaving him weaker than he'd ever been. 

"Ah, I'm afraid you're mistaken. The Kiyoko that you knew was completely fabricated. I was that Kiyoko. But she was not me." She said, her eyes lighting up, her face contorting in a weird manner. He thought it was weird until he realised that she was grinning. That grin was completely different to the shy smiles that he'd seen on Kiyoko. Somehow, her face was the same and yet it was completely different.

"Why?" 

"I guess, it was officially revenge. But I'd prefer to call it fun." Kiyoko said, picking up a piece of paper that was on the desk. On it, was the portrait of someone Oikawa thought he'd never see again after leaving his old job of being a wielder working for the council. 

"Ka-Kageyama?" Oikawa asked, the puzzles finally fitting together. And if what he was thinking was correct, there was one other person that should be here right now.

His thoughts were confirmed when he saw another man smiling in the shadows, before walking out towards the centre, where Kiyoko sat.

"Ah, Oikawa, I really feel bad for playing with your friend's feelings. Tell Suga that I won't be home for Christmas. Actually, tell him I'll never be back." The man said. His smile made him look friendly and like a regular guy next door but his eyes glinted with danger.

"Daichi?" It was as if someone had punched Oikawa in the face. Repeatedly. With a hammer. This guy, the guy that his best friend was in love with, was the right hand man of his ex-friend, who hadn't really been his friend all along and was the leader of one of the biggest criminal organisations in the country. Daichi had been a regular frequenter of Suga's store and it wasn't long before they'd decided to date. He couldn't believe that at one point, he'd been living in the same house as the man who had been trying to kill him.

"Oh and sorry for your other friend, Iwaizumi. If he hadn't gotten in the way, this would have all ended five years ago." Daichi said nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday thing for him to admit murdering someone. Knowing how the organisation worked, it was probably close to the truth. 

Hearing Daichi's words, Oikawa felt rage cursing through his veins, as his power tried to find an outlet. Unfortunately, Daichi had been expecting that and snapped his fingers, releasing a dark spell that washed over Oikawa. It was as if he was being suffocated by darkness, his fire being snuffed out.

"Now, now, just because I said I'm sorry for your friend, that doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." Daichi said, smirking.

"Why are you doing this?" Oikawa said, a pointless question, asking something that he already knew the answer to. He should have known that there was something off with Daichi as soon as he'd seen him hastily cover up the allegiances inked on his forearm and the danger in his eyes. Instead, he'd been too blinded by his problems, the death of his best friend and his fall in position into a stray wielder to ever realise that his closest friend was being conned by a murderer because of him.

At this question, Daichi's jaw clenched and he moved forward, past the desk and to where Oikawa lay on his knees, before he spat out his words.

"Did you really think that you were going to get away with the murder of a Crow?"


End file.
